


[Fic & Podfic] a fierce and gentle love

by lostinthefire, Readbyanalise010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Darcy is there with sass and support, Domestic Fluff, Download Available, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is moping, Darcy's had enough of it and Sam is a wonderful enabler</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fic & Podfic] a fierce and gentle love

Cover Artist: [Kalakirya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya)

**Length:** 00:06:50

Mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20a%20fierce%20and%20gentle%20love.mp3)**

**Streaming:**

**Download (right-click and save)** the [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20a%20fierce%20and%20gentle%20love.mp3) || Size: 6 MB or the [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20a%20fierce%20and%20gentle%20love.m4b) || Size: 3 MB

*************

Darcy is watching him, her eyes bright and stare obvious. She knows, _knows_ , that Steve's lost in his own head again. It's in the way he's holding himself, the way his pencil moves against the paper and how he has that far off look in his eyes.

He's not all there and it's getting fucking annoying.

So, she decides that she's going to do something about it.

Sam, who's sitting next to her, looks over and arches his eyebrows. Darcy is very much aware shes giving off the 'I'm plotting something' vibe but she doesn't give a damn if he notices. It just means it will be easier to rope him in when the time came.

Quicker than she probably should be able to, Darcy pulls out her phone, shooting off a text and watching Sam as he pulls out his own phone to read it.

After that, both of them set their ringers to silent so that they can more easily conspire.

Not that Steve would notice. He's too much in his own past to really register much and just knowing that fact is making Darcy want to fall over and bang her head on the arm of the couch.

_He is fucking ridiculous._

_You think?_

_Yes. He's going to make me take Measures, Sam. Measures._

_Do I even want to know?_

_Well, it's either take off my clothes or shoot him with a with a nerf gun._

_Why do you have a nerf gun?_

_I don't but do you think he's notice if I actually got up, got one and came back?_

_True. Why not try and do neither? Let's talk to him, see if we can't pull him out of this._

_Yeah, okay._  
  
Darcy gets to her feet, sets down her phone and goes over to Steve. Her arms are around her chest and she's watching him with an almost critical eye until he looks up and finally acknowledges her.

"Yeah?"

"You." She states. "Are getting up. You're coming over to the couch and you're watching a movie. Or something. I don't even care what. You're doing it though and you're doing it with us."

Steve blinks, tilting his head a little, then shaking it. "I'm fine. I know what this is about and I'm fine" He moves the sketchbook he'd been doodling in out of her line of sight though, as if somehow that would convince her not to look.

"Oh honey," Darcy says, her voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness. "You think you get a choice in this?"

And to prove her point, she's dropping down on his lap, grinning. "If you don't come to us, we come to you. This is an intervention, Steve."

Steve looks over to Sam, eyes clearly pleading for help.

"No way, man." Sam replies. "I'm not getting into this one. Though I will enable."

Steve sighs, closing his eyes and schools his expression into one of neutrality. "Darcy," he starts. "Come on, I'm fine. Seriously, you don't have to do this."

Even as he's talking though, he's putting his arms around her waist. and resting his head against her as if somehow giving her this might send her off.

"Steve," she says, her hands moving to run through his hair. "You're totally lost right now. I get that. Sam gets that. But here's the thing, you don't have to be. We're here for you, got it? We're gonna be following you whether you like it or not, so when you get like this, it's our job to get you out of the woods, you know?"

He doesn't say anything, just lets his eyes shut as her hands play with his hair. 

Sam rests his hands against Steve's shoulders, working out the tension there, strong, capable hands easing away the strain that Steve seems to constantly hold inside him.

"If I say this is stupid and you guys are worrying for nothing--"

"We'll still worry," Darcy cuts in. "And we won't believe you. So, my advice is to let us in and we'll go from there."

Steve makes a small, grumbling sound and leans back in the chair, pulling Darcy with him and looking up at Sam.

"You two," he states. "Should have never met."

"Yeah well, you only have yourself to blame for that one." Sam points out, leaning down and leaving a kiss against Steve's forehead, then one on Darcy's lips, 

They spend the rest of the night like that, just the three of them lazing around, Darcy cracking jokes and luring Steve into a sense of relaxation while Sam, always so good at what he does, simply acts as a support, a rock for Steve to lean on and take comfort in.

They work well together, the three of them. They fit together comfortably and do the little, normal things for each other that occasionally get forgotten or tossed to the side but everyone appreciates.

They are a comfort to each other and they are friends and they care fiercely for each other, whether one of them gets a annoyed by it or not.


End file.
